


Anniversary

by QueenRiley



Category: Power Rangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-13
Updated: 2010-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenRiley/pseuds/QueenRiley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rocky plans ahead for a change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary

Rocky stood nervously in the door to the dojo. He shifted from foot to foot, wiped his sweaty palm on his pants, and took a few shaky breaths. He shouldn't be this nervous. They'd been together for ten years now. They'd seen each other at both their best and their worst. They put up with each other, the annoying habits, and the endearing ones. There weren't really any surprises anymore.

But Rocky wanted this to be a surprise. He wanted this to be important. And that's why he was so nervous.

Sure, Adam probably remembered it was their anniversary. Sure, Adam probably had something planned. He knew Adam didn't expect him to remember. He never remembered. But this time, this time he did. And he was going to make up for ten years of forgetting.

So he stood in the doorway. And he waited. Adam was just finishing up his women's self defense class. It was going a little longer than usual, or maybe Rocky was just earlier than usual. Rocky seldom on time, so he figured it was more him than Adam's class.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Adam noticed him standing in the doorway. He beckoned him in and began to wrap up the class. Oddly enough, the women noticed the flowers first. He supposed they could see them in the mirror. They began twittering and giggling, casting sly and knowing glances Adam's way. Adam, however, remained oblivious.

Rocky strode into the room and, not sure what else to do exactly, thrust the flowers at Adam. Adam just looked at them. He seemed part surprised and part confused. But he didn't take them. He just… stared. Rocky was getting upset. He thought Adam liked this kind of thing. One of the women bravely strode up to him and muttered for him to take the flowers. It seemed to snap him out of his stupor and he reached for the small bouquet.

"Roses?" he asked. Rocky would have blushed if he could have managed to bring his eyes up off the floor.

"Yeah."

"Did you do something wrong?" Rocky was shocked. He immediately snapped his head up and locked eyes with Adam.

"No! It's for our anniversary!"

"That's today?" Adam asked, shocked. Rocky's jaw nearly hit the floor. Did he have the wrong date? He was sure he was correct. He'd triple checked the calendar for once. It took him an hour to find the calendar hanging in the kitchen, but he'd made extra sure it really was when he thought it was.

There was a group of women standing in the doorway. They'd given up pretending to slowly gather their belongings and were now just openly watching. Rocky shifted feet again.

"Thursday, right?" he asked. Adam nodded and smacked his forehead. The women whispered about how much trouble Adam would be in now.

"I can't believe I forgot! I'm so sorry, Rocky. I didn't even make dinner reservations." Rocky grinned slyly and immediately relaxed.

"Six o'clock. The steakhouse downtown. Table for two on the patio." Adam once again looked shocked.

"The steakhouse? But don't you have to make reservations like, a month in advance or something ridiculous like that?" Rocky nodded, still smiling. Adam seemed to contemplate something for a minute, just taking in the situation and the sight of Rocky. He looked down at the flowers and then back at his partner.

It was all Rocky could do to stay on his feet when Adam pounced on him, kissing him deeply to the serenade of women's sighs and appreciative hollers.


End file.
